When She's Gone
by Skateboardhelmet
Summary: Maya Penolope Hart MISSING. What happens when Maya gets kidnapped and they never find her. What if she shows up three years later? Would old feelings come back? Will Riley and Maya ever connect like they used to? And most importantly, is she the real Maya Penolope Hart?
1. Chapter 1

It was as simple as the window beingopen, something breaking, someone screaming, someone kidnapped. Maya Hart sixteen years of age, went missing June twenty third at around 9:02. If you know anything about the girl, anything piece of information.  
Please contact family and friends at this number.

The tv blazed with light in the dark room. It was around ten in the Matthews household where RileyMatthews sat staring at the television boxlike it was about to kill a puppy. It had been one days since Maya had gone missing, one day since  
Riley cried herself to sleep. One day. Riley played the news story over and over and over again.  
"It'll be ok" Farkle tells her. Every one in the clique six had been sitting on the couch, watching Riley. Worried.  
"Lucas tell her it will be ok" Smackle looks at the boy who was once a secure western hero, now he was a completemess. Neither him or Riley had talked since they found out. Lucas would accasionally say yes or no to things. But Riley, well Riley  
had lost her best friend.

"Oh right" Smackle tries to smile but she doesn't have it in her  
"Zay will you say something to make them talk?" Farkle asks his last hope.  
"I'm sorry man" Zay looks at one of his best friends. Someone he has know for almost two years now. Has it only been that long?  
"But I don't have any funny comments to add right now" Zay watches as Riley plays over the news  
"Then make a serious one" Farkle suggest, he was in pain to. And he hated watching everyone else cry themselves to sleep at night, even though he was doing the same.  
"We have to try and be happy. Maya wouldn't want to cause us this much pain."  
"The last words she said to me" Smackle starts off the talking "Were some of the most important words I'll ever know, she told me that it was impossible not to feel. She told me that I shouldn't let some little thing called assburgers stop me from crying  
tears of happiness, joy, or sadness. Because emotions are impossible to avoid"  
Riley paused the the channel  
"We were little girls" Riley's voice was creaking and cracking like crazy. She tried to make it steady but that seemed impossible at the moment.  
"And we were playing on the swings, I asked her why she seemed so down. She wasn't running around chasing dogs and laughing like she usually did. She told me that her grandfather died, she told me that she was never going to see him again. And he was  
one of her favorite people in the world. All she had left of him was his old dog tag from when he was in the navy, she still wears it around her neck"  
"Even at a young age Maya had a terrible life. Why did this have to happen to her?" Zay asks no one in particular.  
"I told her that she shouldn't cry. She was going to see her grandfather again again" Riley keeps on going with e story "That somehow he would find away back to her"  
"So your saying that Maya will find her way back to us?" Lucas asks. Riley looks at her boyfriend, his eyes seem almost colorless. His should seemed to be slowly fading. But then again everybody's did. Riley nods slowly trying to gulp down all he information  
she just realized.  
"How will we know when?" Zayasks  
"We'll know because that pain that we feel will suddenly vanish away. And until then we'll have it living in our hearts"Farkle answers  
"Not very scientific" Lucas tells him  
"But it's true" Farkle tells him, not daring to look into his best friends eyes. Or anyone else's.  
"Maya helped me feel" Smackle says "Because now I know why people don't care at some points that tears are falling down there faces. Now I know why."  
Topanga walks in the room hoping to not see tears on anyone's face, she just dealt with Cory in the other room, who was washing away his sadness by eating taco after taco. Topanga was probably more sad than anyone else, even Riley. Maya was like a daughter  
to Topanga, a daughter she had to look out for especially because she was a weak little flower, but somehow a strong Amazon warrior. But topanga had seven kids to deal with, one of them being Cory, who were crying uncontrollably. Topanga didn't blame  
them she would be doing the same thing, except that she has to take care of these kids.  
"Hey feeling better honey?" Topanga asks walking torwards her daughter  
"Mom if Maya is dead" Riley has to pause for one second before she can finish "Do you think we'll ever see her again?"  
Topanga is at this point squeezing her daughter with full force. Trying to put a feeling of safe in her blood.  
"As long as we hope" Topanga replies 


	2. Three years later

Riley pov

It had been exactly three years since Maya disappeared, since her grades started falling, since her and Lucas broke up, it had been three years since she lost a piece of herself. She woke up every moment hoping for that emptiness to be filled, but every  
morning she woke up and it was still there. It was something she had to live with until Maya somehow came back to her. But would she ever? They were all just kids then, most likely just trying to make themselves feel better. Maybe once someone's gone  
there just gone. You'll never see them again.  
Riley knew for awhile that her friend, her bestfriend, her sister, was most likely dead. But Riley held on to that little three of hope every day hoping she wasn't. They never found her body, she'd tell herself. She could still be out there somewhere.  
Somewhere was Maya Hart, still alive. And until that day, she had to go to school and learn.  
The brunette girl waited for everyone else to come to her house, she waited for her friends. Who have never been the same since that day to come and meet her. She was waiting and waiting and waiting. Riley always seemed to be waiting. She was waiting  
for her friends, she was waiting for Maya, she was waiting for someone to knock on there door and say 'hi my name is Maya Hart'. Waiting was one of the worst words in the dictionary.  
 _Knock, knock, knock._

Riley jumped at the sound of the door.

Topanga pov

They had never been the same since she left. _Look at me._ Topanga thought. _I can't even say Maya any more_. The group of five were once this close force field that no one could hit. But once Maya left, they all kind of went on there own individual  
path. They still hung out, Topanga saw them every day, but there was no amazing connection. There was no, there was no. Topanga was at a loss of words, that usually happened when she thought about Maya.  
Three simple knocks was all it took to make Riley jump, Topanga giggles to herself about her goofy daughter, ther person she loves.  
"Mom I'll answer that" Nine year old Auggie Matthews says as he heads torwards the door. He was turning into quite a good man, people would always say. Auggie smiled at the police officer that was at the door  
"I'm sorry sir, I think you have the wrong house" Auggie tells the man. The little boy was shutting the door when her heard the words  
"This is about a person named Maya...Uuhhhh"

Auggie pov

"Penolope Hart" he finishes the name.  
"Exactly" the police officer says. Riley falls off of the table scrambles up and runs to the door, almost closing it as she stops.  
Riley's heart was beating out of her chest, _'what if they found her body? Then we can give her a proper goodbye'_

"What about her?" Riley tried to stop the shakiness that was obviously in her voice right now  
"Well we found her roaming the streets of Oregon, she's lost her memory, but seemed to remember this adress" The police officer smiles as Riley cries and talks  
"She's alive?"  
The man in the door nods. Auggie couldn'tbelieve it. The girl who grew up with him, who disappeared out of nowhere, is now back?  
"Mmmmmmoooooooommmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyy" Auggie yells as tears start running from his cheeks. Topanga was already next to him hugging him tightly.  
"When can we see her officer?" Topanga asks, Auggie watches as a blonde girl walk over. The nine year runs to her and hugs her tight. This was her, it had to be.  
"Maya" Auggie whispers  
"Hello. Who are you?" She asks hugging him tightly.


End file.
